The Return
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Kort is back. Follows on from Broken. JIBBS
1. Is There a Difference?

_This follows on from Broken. _

* * *

The house was quiet. Just the way she liked it, not that she didn't love Jethro being there to fix things when they broke, or to drink all her bourbon, or to make her crazy with want just by looking at her, but sometimes she needed her space. She was just a little pleased that he had a pile of paperwork a mile high and couldn't leave the office because she was planning to pour a _large_ glass of red wine, slip into a hot bath and wallow, possibly until she dissolved.

The bathroom floor was cold under her feet as she padded through to turn on the taps. She poured in a generous amount of expensive smelling bath oil under the hot streams of water, preferring oil to bubbles, and sat on the edge of the bath, letting the steam and smell soothe her frayed nerves.

She shut off the taps and dropped her robe, stepping into the water and slipping down, letting it cover her body as a contended sigh escaped her and her eyes slid shut.

The tiny, almost imperceptible creak of a floorboard from downstairs broke through the blissful silence and her eyes snapped open. The house wasn't old enough to creak for no reason and Noemi had gone home. As quietly as she could she got out of the bath, wrapping her robe tightly around her, grabbing her weapon from the bathroom stool and opened the door. She could only hear her breathing but she crept down the stairs, pointing her weapon round towards the study.

She nearly heaved a sigh of relief when she heard glass clinking together until she realized that Jethro wasn't stupid enough to sneak into her house whilst she was there, unless he wanted to be shot, or castrated, or both. She pushed the door open, pointing her weapon at her drinks cabinet, and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The smooth voice that spoke to her was the last thing she heard as darkness engulfed her.

"Long time no see…Director."

* * *

Gibbs sighed, god he hated paper work. Almost as much as Tony hated paperwork if his face was anything to go by. Tony mirrored his sigh and continued flicking bits of paper at Ziva to keep himself occupied, because _actually_ doing his reports was out of the question.

"Would you stop that?" Ziva snapped, causing McGee to jump. Gibbs gave them both a withering look which they ignored.

"Or what? You gonna kill me with a piece of rolled up paper, Zee-vah?" Tony drawled. Ziva picked up a ball of paper and rolled it around in her fingers. She shot a death stare at Tony.

"I do not know if I can, but I might try." She threatened. Tony opened his mouth to taunt some more.

"Would both of you stop it? Or I'm gonna kill you both with this." Gibbs raised his voice a little and held up a pencil. Tony and Ziva had the grace to look chastised.

"Have problems controlling the kids Jethro?" Gibbs turned towards the elevators to see Tobias Fornell standing with an amused smirk on his face. Gibbs gave him a small nod and walked towards him.

"You know how it is Tobias, can't work with them, can't…work with them." Tobias chuckled as they walked towards the 'conference room'. The doors slid shut and Gibbs flicked the switch, bathing the elevator in an semi-light.

"Problem Tobias?" Gibbs asked. Tobias sighed, handing him a piece of gum, like he usually did. Gibbs took it warily, not liking the fact that Tobias was shifting uncomfortably and wasn't coming straight to the point.

"Surveillance on Kort has gone dark." He finally said. Gibbs immediately stiffened.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Meaning Jethro, that he has slipped from our radar and has gone AWOL. After…" He trailed off not quite sure how to phrase it.

"After he tried to kill Jen." Gibbs put in. Tobias nodded and carried on.

"Yeah, well after that, we watched him even more closely. Two days ago, our surveillance went dark, we have been able to make contact since." Tobias watched Gibbs as his jaw muscles ripped in anger.

"Who's 'we' Tobias, you working for the CIA again?" He asked. Tobias shrugged.

"You could say that. But I thought it was best that you knew. Knowing Director Shepard, she probably knows where he is anyway; no doubt she has been doing her own surveillance." Tobias tried to lighten the mood, but Gibbs's hands were fisting at his sides. He slammed one into the side of the elevator.

"God damn it Tobias, how could you let him get away?" He cried.

"We didn't _let_ him get away Jethro, and I wasn't even meant to tell you that he had." Tobias reminded him.

"He tried to kill Jen, or have you forgotten that?"

"Honestly Jethro, what are you more angry about? The fact that he tried to kill Director Shepard? Or that fact that he tried to kill Jen?" Tobias crossed his arms in front of him as Gibbs flicked the switch.

"Is there a difference Tobias?" The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out, ready to brief his team, glad that Jen's security detail had been doubled recently.

"To you, Jethro?...Yeah, I think there is."

* * *

_dum dum duuuum...Kort is back and is playing nicely! _

_V!_

_xox_


	2. Just Find Her

"Ah, she awakes." The low voice that would have been soothing had it not belonged to Kort broke through the darkness as she struggled to wake. Her eyelids were heavy and her head throbbed.

"Ah, he returns." She countered, her voice was gravelly and her mouth dry. She tried swallow, Kort handed her a glass of water and she took it warily.

"I didn't put anything in it if you are worried. Drugging is beneath me, besides, I have realized that it is not in my favor to kill you." He leant back in his chair and studied her. She took a small sip of water.

"I can sleep easy now then." She snapped sarcastically. "I thought kidnapping was beneath you, but obviously I was wrong." She said, the scorn in her voice evident. He bristled slightly.

"I didn't kidnap you Director; you are free to go whenever you want."

"Right, well thank you for your…hospitality, I will be leaving now." She said, standing up, only to find that her leg was cuff to the chair she was sitting on.

"I don't think so, Director." He smiled dangerously; she stared back at him.

"What do you want?" She asked suddenly, sounding bored. She knew that she was pushing her luck goading him, but something about him really rubbed her the wrong way, and she wanted to see how far she could push him.

"You to back off." He answered looking at his fingernails. "I believe we have already had this conversation Director." She feigned consideration for a second.

"We have, and I believe I told you that that wasn't going to happen." She stared at him, forcing her eyes to darken. "Have you slipped your CIA surveillance? Because I don't think you should be doing this under their noses. Maybe they will listen to me when I tell them that you need to be…put out of business, shall we say." He moved to slap her, but he hadn't anticipated her speed or the fact that her hands were untied. She stopped his hand by grabbing his wrist.

"You don't get to touch me." She hissed, dropping his wrist as if touching him offended her. "Now I suggest you let me go because I don't think my guys will be so lenient this time around."

* * *

"Dammit, voicemail." Gibbs snapped quietly as he slammed the receiver down for the third time in as many minutes. "McGee…" McGee's head snapped up.

"Get a fix on the Director's cell, on it Boss." He typed at his keyboard.

"David…" Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Check in with Director's security." Ziva picked up her phone. Gibbs turned to Tony.

"DiNozzo…" Tony looked panicked for a second and pointed at Ziva who smirked back at him.

"She kinda stole my idea boss." He whined. Gibbs glared at him, ready to give him the head slap to end all head slaps when McGee spoke up.

"Director's cell is still on and is at her house, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded once and turned back to Tony who was looking relieved.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs began.

"With you…on your six boss." Tony picked up his bag and followed Gibbs, pausing only to stick his tongue out at Ziva, who bared her teeth back.

The house was almost dark when they arrived, the only lights on were the desk lamp in the study and the bathroom light upstairs. Gibbs pulled out his spare key and opened the door, ignoring the questioning look for Tony. The hallway was empty. Gibbs signaled to Tony to check upstairs.

Gibbs pushed the door to the study open with the barrel of his weapon, the room was empty. Her desk had a bottle of cognac and two glasses on it. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, who had Jen been entertaining? Tony came up behind him.

"Upstairs is clear boss, bath is full, still warm, she can't have been gone long, maybe an hour." He said. Gibbs nodded and pointed to the cognac and glasses.

"Bag those, get them to Abby, I want fingerprints." He pulled out his cell phone. "McGee…find her…I don't care how…hack into the CIA if you have to, find out where they last saw Kort…just find her."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	3. He Will Kill You

"_Now I suggest you let me go because I don't think my guys will be so lenient this time around." _

"Lenient? Your pet ninja practically broke my wrist." Jen snorted, Ziva would have a field day if she heard that.

"Believe me Kort, she could have done a hell of a lot more damage if we had let her loose." Kort glared at her and she continued, cocking her head as if studying him. "Did you know that Kort means short in Dutch?"

He glared at her again. Jen couldn't help it, she smiled back, not because she was deluded enough to think he wouldn't hurt her, she knew he would if she pushed him far enough, he had already proved that, but because she knew by now, Gibbs and his team would be tracking her down. She pushed down her regret when she thought of Jethro, not wanting Kort to see any weakness, but wanting Gibbs to barge through the door right now. She glanced towards the door, Kort caught her movement.

"He isn't coming." He said, glee evident in his eyes.

"Who?" She feigned ignorance. He smirked.

"Your Jethro." He said, she narrowed her eyes slightly at the use of the word "your" and crossed her arms in front of her. "I've hidden my tracks, plus, _if_ he finds you, you might already be dead." She just hoped that he hadn't hidden his tracks_ too_ well.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby launched herself in to his arms as he walked into her lab. He allowed himself to pull her to him briefly, not wanting to let anyone know just how worried he was about Jen but needing the comfort of contact anyway. He let her go and waited for her to release him, when she didn't he tugged on her arms.

"Can't breathe, Abs." She let go and smiled apologetically.

"Ooooh Gibbs, that man makes me so angry, you know what I'm gonna do when you find him? Well probably set Ziva on him…BUT if I was Ziva I would…"

"Abs…" Gibbs interrupted, she glanced at him, her mouth open mid sentence, "And how am I gonna find him?" He asked. Abby shook her head slightly.

"I don't know…He has covered his tracks pretty well Gibbs, last place CIA saw him was here," She pulled up a birds eye view of a warehouse, "That was when he slipped passed the surveillance…you could start there, find me anything and everything there and I will tell you something else, right now I've got nothing." She shrugged. Gibbs's phones buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Gibbs…" He barked down the phone.

"_Gibbs, you could have answered more politely, you might hurt someone's feelings." _Gibbs signed to Abby to start a trace on the cell and she typed furiously at her keyboard.

"I'll make this easy for you Kort, tell me where you are and I won't kill you." Gibbs said, glancing at Abby who signed that she needed more time.

"_How stupid of me to assume that you would be mature about this." _Kort replied.

"Mature? I wasn't aware that kidnapping was mature Kort." Gibbs replied, Kort chuckled.

"_I need you to get your computer genius to hack into the Directors computer and wipe everything about me off it." _Kort said. Gibbs laughed bitterly.

"What makes you think that I won't just make a copy?" He asked.

"_Because I have something you want." _Kort replied, and then hung up. Abby glanced at Gibbs, his jaw muscles were rippling and his knuckles around his cell had gone white. She dreaded having to be the bearer of bad news.

"He called from an un-traceable cell, Gibbs."

"Well make it _not_ un-traceable."

"Gibbs, it doesn't work like…I'll see what I can do." She turned back to her computer. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Abs." He knew he had to keep everyone on his good side because he needed one hundred and ten percent from everyone if they were going to find her in time, and he had no idea how much time he had.

* * *

"Is that it? Is that _all _you want?" Jen asked incredulously, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I know you, Director, I know that you would have made a copy…Gibbs on the other hand, I can trust that he won't do anything too…rash. I have a bargaining chip."

"Jethro doesn't play nicely with other people Kort, you know that. He also doesn't negotiate." She said, standing up, trying to put herself on as equal a footing with Kort as she could.

"Still clinging on to the desperate hope that he will save the day?" He asked, scowling at her with scorn.

"I have no doubt about it; But I am also not deluded enough to think that you won't kill me before he gets here but remember this…Jethro _will_ kill you this time."

* * *

_Thank you Jonah for telling me that Kort means short in Dutch, hilarious! Ooooh and Jonah, another fun fact please? _

_V!_

_xox_


	4. Got Anything?

_For Linda who wanted some Jibbs._

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him." Gibbs muttered to himself as he rode the elevator back up to the bullpen. He was furious, not only with himself, but with her for letting herself get taken and with Kort. His hands involuntarily tightened at the thought of him, he really was going to kill him this time, and he was going to enjoy it. He was also going to kill her to, when he got her back. Because he wasn't used to feeling this helpless and he didn't like the fact that she was behind it. It made him feel weak. He rubbed his temples, but he was reminded of the fact that she did it last night and abruptly pulled his hands away.

* * *

"_Just relax." She demanded, tugging on his shoulders until he collapsed back down into the armchair. He had been trying to stand up, the throbbing in his head making him agitated. Jen had cornered him and pushed him into the armchair in her study. She walked around and placed her cool hands on his head, her gentle fingers rubbing small circles on his temples. _

_  
"Hmmmm." He let out a contented sigh and Jen smirked behind him. _

"_I told you, you would like it." She said, he pulled on one of her arms and she willingly came into his lap. He nuzzled at her neck._

"_I like this more though." He murmured, placing a kiss behind her ear. She shifted on his lap and grinned at his sharp intake of breath. _

"_You like this more." She said, removing her blouse, and leaning down she pulled his earlobe into her mouth. His reply was lost as she covered her mouth with his._

* * *

His cell phone ringing bought him out of his reverie.

"_Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I got something…"_ Abbys excited voice came down the line and he punched the button for her lab.

"What you got Abs?" He asked, barging into her lab. She spun on her heels and graced him with a self satisfied smile.

"He's a sneaky fella, but I got him. He didn't bank on me being so good. Anyway, his cell phone signal was bouncing around tower to tower but I narrowed it down to a 5-block radius. I know its not that good but it gives us a start, right…right Gibbs?" She turned to him and he kissed her cheek.

"Send it up to McGee. Good work Abs." He walked out and Abby grinned.

He dragged a deep breath in on the way back up, again, to the bullpen. He wasn't sure if he was going to kill her first, then make love to her, or the other way around, because he was irritated at the fact that she kept getting herself into trouble, it was going to cause them both an early death if it kept up.

* * *

"Oh I should have ripped his tongue out last time." Ziva was pacing in front of the plasma.

"It would have been kinda messy, Zee-vah." Tony pointed out, she glared at him as McGee bought up the 5-block radius that Abby had sent up on the plasma.

"Messy? Yes, but it would have been fun Tony." Her eyes were lighting up at the thought of inflicting pain on Kort. Tony backed away as Gibbs walked up. He looked questioningly at McGee.

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked. McGee pointed to the plasma.

"It's quite a large area, Boss, but I am thinking that possibly…" He pointed to an abandoned apartment building, "Here is a good starting place. If he calls up again we can maybe get a better fix on the cell though."

"Possibly and Maybe; not good enough McGee. But it's all we've got right now." Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face. "What else did the CIA have on him?"

"Well, for having surveillance on him for 6 months, not a lot. Looks like they were just keeping an eye on him." McGee answered. Gibbs sighed, it was possibly the best thing to have a look at what Jen had been doing, he wasn't kidding himself that she had kept him in the loop, and he needed to know anything that could help find her.

"Get on the Directors computer, McGee, find _anything_ about this guy." Gibbs said, and pointed at McGee, "But _nothing_ else, you got it?" McGee looked confused. "Just do it McGee, we need to find her, we don't know how much time we have."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Got It, Boss

"Have I really pissed you off this much Kort?" Jen asked. She was beginning to get irritated with him. All she had wanted was a bath, and to wait for Gibbs to get home to scratch that itch that had been getting slowly worse over the day.

"Oh more than you know, Director." He answered, Jen narrowed her eyes.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you use my title more as an insult." She said, he laughed.

"Not just a pretty face, Director. Now tell me, what do your bosses think of your 'relationship' with Gibbs?" He asked, cocking his head, doing a very good impression of someone who actually gave a damn. She bristled at him bringing Jethro into the conversation, not willing to open up to anyone let alone Kort.

"I don't believe it is any of their business, or any of yours for that matter. What do your think of you drugging and kidnapping the Director of NCIS?" She countered. He had the grace to laugh.

"Touché. But you see Director, they don't know." It was Jens turn to laugh.

"If you believe that, you are even more stupid than I thought."

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, the bickering of Tony and Ziva floating over his head. He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, concentrating on Jen and the feel of her fitting neatly next to him. He was rudely pulled out of his blissful unawareness by his cell phone buzzing loudly on his desk. He looked at the display and caught McGee's eyes, signalling him to start a trace.

"Gibbs." He snapped. Kort laughed down the line.

"_Gibbs, I thought we talked about how to answer the phone?" _Gibbs's hand tightened around the phone.

"I'm not pandering to your needs Kort. Let me speak to the Director." Kort laughed again.

"_And why should I do that?" _He asked.

"If you want me to delete the files on you, you need to let me speak to her." Gibbs said. He heard Kort sigh and some movement in the background.

"_Jethro." _He heaved a sigh of relief as her voice came over the line and resisted the urge to flood her with questions.

"You ok Jen?" Was all he asked, willing her to hear the worry in his voice. She heard it and gripped the phone to her ear.

"_I'm fine Jethro, Kort has been very…hospitable." _She answered. He froze at her choice of words, knowing that she could fight off someone twice her size if they tried to force themselves on her.

"Jen, he hasn't…" He trailed off, forgetting his team members looking worriedly on, and Kort in the background listening to her side of the conversation, all that matter was her answer.

"_No, honestly I'm fine…"_ Was all she managed to say before Kort wrenched the phone out of her hands and snapped it shut.

"Got it Boss, he is in the warehouse, although he probably knows we got his location. Luckily the Director kept the line open long enough." McGee said, Gibbs pulled open his drawer and grabbed his badge and weapon; the others grabbed theirs, following their single minded team leader.

The drive to the warehouse was a silent white knuckle ride. Gibbs had thrown the keys to Ziva, trusting her to get them to their destination in the minimum amount of time. McGee was trying to keep his lunch down and Tony was trying to keep his mouth shut less he shouted at her. Gibbs stared straight ahead, occasionally grasping at the catch of the door, until she slammed on the breaks and he was out of the van before it had even stopped. He signalled to Ziva to come with him and McGee and Tony to go round the back, covering both exits.

Gibbs and Ziva snuck through the front door, making their way silently towards the back of the warehouse, hearing Jens slightly raised voice and Kort's deeper one. Tony and McGee met them at the door to the office in the warehouse and Tony kicked the door open.

"Put the gun down Kort." Gibbs trained his weapon at Korts head. Kort smiled slightly.

"I believe we have been in this position before Gibbs." He said, Gibbs tightened his finger around the trigger, itching to pull it and put and end to the bastard who had taken Jen. Ziva caught Jen's eye as she was signalling behind Gibbs, it was then that a shot ran out and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	6. Trouble No More

The bullet from one of Korts henchmen bit into Tony's shoulder, he clutched at it and fell to the ground, hiding behind a table that he pulled over with him. Ziva shot him a quick glance before putting a bullet straight into the heart of the henchman.

Jen covered her head as Gibbs threw himself over her and the chair, covering her with his body. She allowed herself to flash him a brief smile of thanks before he lifted himself off her and ran after Kort who had rushed out at the gun fire.

"Give it up Kort." He shouted as Kort ducked behind a pillar. Gibbs crouched and pointed in Korts direction, blocking out the noise of Tony in the background, knowing that Ziva and Jen were there to look after him.

"Not likely Agent Gibbs." Kort replied, "The CIA are after me now, your Director will _never_ give up, I have got nothing left to do but run."

"Can you blame the Director? You murdered her father after all. Now give it up and I might not kill you, believe me when I tell you that I _really _want to." Gibbs took a shot as Korts shoulder appeared from behind the pillar and he ducked back behind it, listening to Korts cry of anger.

Gibbs moved forward, his weapon still pointed in Korts direction. Kort moved, suddenly, spinning out from behind the pillar and firing a shot in Gibbs's direction, the bullet tore through his thigh, Gibbs ignore the pain and fired back, putting three rounds into his chest. When Korts lifeless body hit the ground, so did Gibbs, pressing hard on the slice the bullet had made as it tore through the air.

Jen was at his side in an instant, worried eyes searching his body for the source of the blood that spilled onto his hands. He indicated to his leg and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ziva called an ambulance." She said briefly touching his face with her finger tips. He smiled at her.

"I found you." He grinned, pleased with himself.

"I am sure that Abby and McGee helped, but yes you did, well done." She placed a light kiss on his forehead as Ziva, Tony and McGee came out of the office, Tony was being held up by Ziva and was grimacing at the hole in his shoulder.

"I got shot Boss." Tony grinned through the pain. Gibbs flashed him a smile.

"Me too."

* * *

"Oh my God, Gibbs, are you ok? Of course you aren't ok, you got shot, but have you got enough pain killers to keep the pain away? Gibbs I was so worried I…" Abby chattered on, unaware that Gibbs only had eyes for Jen who was watching Abby with an amused smile.

"Abby! I'm fine, Tony got shot too." Gibbs interrupted, Abby gasped.

"Oh my God, Tony…" She fled, off to find Tony. Gibbs and Jen heard her talking quickly, as only Abby could, to the nurse who brushed her off with Tony's room number, just to get rid of the goth.

Jen brushed his forehead. Smiling down at him, she took his hand.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked. Gibbs nodded and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"As soon as I get out of here I will be. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything." She replied, looking worried. He squeezed her hand.

"Stop getting into trouble. Its making me age prematurely."

"Really? I thought it was the fact that you were old that was making you age?" Jen grinned as Gibbs pulled her down to him. He leant forward, his mouth hovering over hers.

"Shut up."

* * *

The birds sang and the insects hummed along the Potomac River. A dark sedan pulled up along the banks. Two men wearing dark suits and sunglasses stepped out. Opening the trunk of the sedan they pulled out a body bag and dumped it into the river. Trent Kort was going to cause the CIA and NCIS trouble no more.

* * *

_Voila! C'est finis. Hope you enjoyed it. _

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
